In recent years, hollow golf club heads made of a metallic main body and a cover member made of fiber reinforced resin have been proposed. These heads can save the weight thereof on the basis of the small specific gravity of the resin. Further, the saved weight can be allocated, for example, in the toe side, the heel side or the back face of the head. Therefore, these heads make it possible to improve a degree of freedom in the weight allocation design.
However, above mentioned head have bad sounds when hitting a ball (it is hereafter called “hitting sounds”.). Specifically, there is a tendency for the hitting sounds to be low and for the reverberation to be also short.